


Traffic Shift Ahead

by lovers_and_madmen



Series: In Case of Emergency [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovers_and_madmen/pseuds/lovers_and_madmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is more than ready to be done with his pregnancy. Jess offers some suggestions of how to help Cas' labor along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traffic Shift Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all of you find this installment as amusing as I do. Honestly, I couldn't stop laughing when I was writing this! There is so much intended humor in this, and I really do hope it comes through.

“I mean it. I'm so ready to be done.” Cas said, setting his fork down and stretching sideways as a small foot kicked repeatedly at his ribs.

 

“You don't have that much longer, do you?” Jess said, with a smirk, taking another bite of her pasta.

 

“Doc says they won't stop the labor at this point.” Dean said around a mouthful of burger. “Says Cas 's far enough along that the babies will be fine.” He smiled wide at Cas, still trying to get one of the babies to move.

 

“Yes, well.” Cas picked up his fork again. “At this point, I'm ready to tug them out myself. I miss being able to breathe. And eat.” Cas looked forlornly at the rest of his steak. He didn't have any more room to finish it.

 

“I'm sure it will be soon.” Sam smiled reassuringly.

 

“You know,” Jess smirked. “You could always help things along...”

 

Dean raised a skeptical eyebrow at Jess.

 

“'Help things along?'” He questioned.

 

“Yeah,” she laughed. “You know, eat spicy food, drive down a bumpy road-”

 

“No way!” Dean laughed. “No way are we letting that time bomb go off in my car!”

 

“Dean!” Cas smacked him on the arm.

 

Dean smirked at him, leaning in to kiss Cas with a gentle apology for his teasing.

 

“There's always sex.” Jess shrugged, a sparkle in her eye.

 

Sam choked on his drink.

 

“'Scuse me?” Dean's shock showed on his face.

 

“Sex.” Jess said, as though speaking to toddlers. She glanced between Dean and Cas' shock and Sam's flushed incredulity.

 

“Jess!” Sam hissed at her.

 

“Oh, please.” Jess rolled her eyes. She turned back to Dean and Cas. “Sex. Get Cas off.”

 

Sam put his head in his hands, landing his elbows on the table with a loud thunk.

 

Jess shook her head at his discomfort.

 

“The contractions from an orgasm are the same as those at the beginning of labor. They'll start the muscles in the birth canal to prepare for the delivery.”

 

For a long moment, they all stared at her.

 

Dean pushed his plate away from himself.

 

“What?” Jess looked at all of them.

 

“Could we please not talk about birth canals at dinner?” Sam groaned through his hands. “Not all of us are nurses.”

 

“I need a drink.” Dean sighed.

 

“Me, too.” Cas agreed.

 

“Soon.” Jess smiled.

 

 

 

Dean stood at the sink in just his boxers, brushing his teeth. He looked at Cas' reflection, moving around behind him. Dean's eyes lingered on the full swell of his stomach under the fabric of his t-shirt, and the way Cas' hips had spread lately, pulling his boxer briefs tight across his gorgeous ass. He could see how much the end of this pregnancy was taking its toll on Cas, and he wished there was something he could do.

 

A thought struck him.

 

What if Jess was right?

 

Dean turned around to watch Cas as he moved into their bedroom. He watched as Cas made his way to their bed and climbed in, sighing as he set his swollen feet up on the mattress.

 

Cas caught Dean watching him.

 

“What?” Cas' wide eyed look made Dean smile.

 

Dean rinsed his brush and mouth quickly, and turned off the bathroom light as he moved into the bedroom. He climbed onto the bed, crawling toward Cas. He placed a sweet, lingering kiss to his mate's lips before settling by Cas' feet. He picked up one and began to rub at the swollen flesh.

 

“How you feelin', babe?” Dean asked him.

 

“Tired.” Cas' eyes slipped shut and he leaned his head back against the headboard. He rubbed at his stomach, watching the babies move and shift under his skin.

 

“You really uncomfortable?” Dean switched feet.

 

Cas hummed in the affirmative.

 

Dean watched him for a minute.

 

“Well,” he chuckled. “We could always try Jess' suggestion...”

 

Cas opened one eye and smirked at his Alpha.

 

“You wanna drive me down a bumpy road in the Impala until my water breaks?”

 

Dean set Cas' foot down and crawled over him.

 

“I was kind of thinking of the other thing...” Dean pressed his lips to Cas' neck.

 

“Spicy food?” Cas teased.

 

“Caaaass...” Dean growled, straddling Cas and pressing himself down over his Omega.

 

With a laugh, Cas wrapped his arms up around Dean, tugging him up to his mouth.

 

Dean hummed into the kiss, licking his way into Cas' willing mouth. He smiled when Cas shifted, and the scent of his arousal hit Dean.

 

“So, you DO wanna try it, huh?” Dean laughed against Cas' lips.

 

“Might as well give it a shot.” Cas replied. His hand slipped down between them to press at Dean's boxers; demanding they come off. Dean shifted to remove them without breaking their kiss. Once he was naked, he reached for Cas' shirt, tugging it up over his stomach, and separating from Cas only long enough to remove it.

 

Cas' arms moved back up around Dean's neck as his Alpha moved slowly down his body, worshiping every inch of skin along the way. He felt Dean's cock, already hard and leaking, leave a wet trail down his thigh. When Dean's hands found the waistband of his boxer briefs, Cas did his best to lift his hips for his mate to pull them off.

 

Dean nuzzled at the junction of Cas' hip, breathing in his sweet scent, and licking at the base of Cas' dick, filling at the attention. Dean moved down to lave at Cas' balls as he pulled the last bit of clothing off his Omega.

 

Cas slipped his legs out of his underwear one at a time, spreading them as he went. Dean settled himself lower at the invitation, bracing Cas' legs as he licked a slow stripe up his leaking entrance.

 

“Fuck, you taste good, baby,” Dean moaned against him. He pressed his tongue against Cas' fluttering hole, teasing circles to the muscles there, and licking up the slick that dripped from Cas.

 

“That feels so good, Dean.” Cas reached his hand down, running it through Dean's hair, while his other hand wrapped loosely around his own shaft, pumping slowly, savoringly.

 

Dean pressed his tongue deeper, breaching Cas with the tip, and working him open with the strong muscle. He drank up Cas' reactions with relish, delving deeper when Cas would moan and pulling back to tease when he would cry out in pleasure.

 

Cas felt himself getting wetter and wetter with each flick and twist and press of Dean's tongue. It was amazing how well Dean could take him apart so quickly. Cas began to rock back on Dean's tongue, begging for more.

 

Always willing to oblige, Dean slipped a finger in as well. Pressing it deep, he sought out the spot inside his Omega that he knew drove him wild. He knew the moment he found it. Cas' grip on Dean's hair tightened, and his back arched as Dean rubbed across his prostate again, slipping a second finger in as the wave of pleasure washed over Cas. Dean began to stretch him around his tongue, still lapping and teasing as he went.

 

“Love it when you're like this, Cas,” Dean purred against his skin. “All wet and eager for me.” He added a third finger, scissoring Cas wider. He dropped his free hand down to stroke his own length a few times, letting the pleasure build before moving his hand back up to run all over Cas' skin.

 

“I'm ready, Dean,” Cas tugged at him. With a last savoring lick, Dean moved back up Cas' body, kissing and licking at his skin as he moved, and taking Cas in to suckle him briefly before Cas lost his patience and dragged Dean to his mouth. “I said I'm ready.” Cas growled against Dean's lips, nipping at them when his Alpha smiled smugly at him.

 

Dean pulled his fingers, wet with slick, from Cas, and coated himself in the slippery substance. Eager as ever, Cas wrapped his legs around Dean, pressing him closer, and grabbed Dean's hard length to guide it himself. Dean's smile widened at his Omega's impatience.

 

“Okay, okay!” Dean laughed. He braced himself over Cas, shifting his legs underneath his mate to keep from crushing him. He pressed into Cas slowly, savoring the feel of his mate so tight and hot around him. “Damn, Cas,” he breathed. “I'll never get over this.”

 

“Over what?” Cas panted as he felt more slick leak from him.

 

“Being balls deep inside you.” Dean chuckled. “Still can't believe you really wanted me.”

 

“Always have.” Cas reached up to cup Dean's cheek. Dean turned into the touch, kissing Cas' palm. “Now move, Alpha.” Cas rocked against Dean.

 

“Mmmmm...” Dean moaned. “Anything for you, baby.” He set a strong, steady rhythm, rocking, grinding, circling his hips, and watching Cas climb higher and higher toward his release.

 

Cas began to clutch at Dean when he felt the pressure building inside himself, and the first catches of Dean's knot at his rim.

 

“Dean, Dean, Dean!” Cas began to chant with each rocking of his mate's hips. His orgasm was barreling toward him.

 

Dean shifted, thrusting up, and letting his head fall back. The change in angle had him landing right on Cas' prostate, and he held his Omega in place to be sure he struck it over and over again.

 

With a keening moan, Cas reached down to stroke himself and send him over the edge as Dean's knot popped past his ring of muscle and locked them together; Dean pumping him full of his release.

 

“Oh God! Dean!” Cas' orgasm went on and on, his muscles contracting and milking all they could from Dean. Dean groaned at the outrageous pleasure those fluttering muscles drew from him.

 

A sudden and unexpected twinge of pressure struck Cas, and he grabbed at his stomach.

 

“Cas...?” Dean looked down at the startled look on his face.

 

Cas' muscles suddenly squeezed around Dean, pulling another spurt of his release from him.

 

“ _Fuck_!” He moaned.

 

“Dean!” Cas' eyes went wide. “Dean, I think my water just broke!”

 

“What?!” Dean looked down between them to see the trickle of clear fluid seeping out around his knot. “Shit!”

 

“Dean, you have to pull out!” Cas' panic was clear in his voice.

 

“I _can't_ , Cas!” Dean's panic rose with his mate's. “We're locked! I'm not gonna yank myself out and risk hurting either of us! We'll just have to wait for it to go down.”

 

Another clenching contraction gripped Dean's knot, and he moaned again.

 

“We can't wait, Dean!”

 

“Well, what else are we supposed to do, Cas?!” Dean looked down again, willing his knot to shrink.

 

Cas cried out at the next contraction. It gripped Dean, milking more release and pleasure from him.

 

“Fuck, Cas! This ain't gonna work! Every time you have a contraction, it makes my knot swell back up!”

 

“What the fuck are we going to do?” Cas' eyes were wild with fear.

 

“Cas, we gotta get to the hospital.”

 

“And just how are we going to do that?” Cas said through gritted teeth as another contraction hit. “Neither of us can drive like this!” Dean looked around them, as though he could find a solution in their room.

 

“Uh...” Dean's mid flew a mile a minute.

 

“Just call your brother!” Cas ground out.

 

“No fucking way, Cas!” Dean shook his head. “The last thing I need is for Sam to see us like this. The kid can't even handle us  _talking_ about it! You think he's gonna be able to deal with  _this_ ?!” Another contraction gripped Dean, and he dropped his head, moaning once more. 

 

“He'll get over it!” Cas was panting now. “Please, Dean! I don't want to call a cab or an ambulance, and we can't drive.”

 

Dean looked down at the fear in his Omega's face, and the strong smell of Cas' distress caught his attention. His Alpha instinct took over, and all he knew was  _protectcomfortprotect_ Pride be damned. He reached across the bed and grabbed his phone. 

 

 

 

By the time Sam and Jess pulled up, Dean had managed to get a pair of pants most of the way on, and shirts on both himself and Cas. Pants weren't an option for Cas, so Dean wrapped a blanket up around him as best he could. When they heard Sam and Jess come in the front door, Dean picked Cas up. Cas locked his arms and legs around Dean, and they headed for the steps.

 

“Not a word, Sammy, or so help me God I'll smack your face clean off.” Dean shouted as they made their way down the stairs.

 

“What the Hell happened?” Jess' eyes were nearly as wide as Sam's.

 

“We took your advice!” Dean said, heading for the door. “And it worked. Go grab Cas' bag out of the closet, will you?!” He shouted over his shoulder as he walked past them, out to Sam's car.

 

A moment later, they were all piled in and backing out of the driveway. Jess turned around from the front seat to stare at the two of them in the back.

 

Cas, embarrassed by the whole situation, and feeling the pains of labor start to set in, buried his nose in Dean's neck, pulling comfort from the scent of his Alpha.

 

“So, let me get this straight.” Jess began, ignoring Dean's death glare. “You went home and had sex..” she began. “Because you thought it would help Cas go into labor, and now you're tied together?”

 

“Jess, please!” Sam pleaded.

 

Everyone ignored him.

 

“You're the one who told us to do it!” Dean yelled accusingly.

 

“I told you to have  _sex_ ! I told you to get Cas off, I didn't say to  _knot him_ , you dumbass!” Jess shouted in rebuttal.

 

“Yeah, well, you didn't- Ah! Fuck!” Dean curled in on himself as Cas clutched at him, whimpering against his neck as another contraction hit.

 

“Please drive faster, Sam!” Cas' voice shook.

 

When they arrived at the hospital, Dean hauled them inside, with Jess at their side. The building was her turf, and she walked through the doors with all the dominance of an Alpha.

 

“I need a wheelchair, and get me doctor Visyak.” Jess moved to one of the check in stations to talk under her breath with the administrator behind the counter.

 

Dean sat them down in the wheelchair when it came, maneuvering Cas' legs over the arms, and adjusting the blanket to preserve what little modesty either of them had left. Cas clung tighter to Dean, and Dean could feel him starting to tremble.

 

“'S okay, baby.” Dean soothed, running his hands up and down Cas' back. “It's gonna be all right. We'll get through this, I promise.”

 

Without a word, Cas nodded against him.

 

The next thing they knew, Jess was wheeling them through a set of double doors, Sam trailing along behind her, struggling to keep up. He caught up with them at the elevator, Cas' bag in hand.

 

“Should I...? I don't know what to do.” He shuffled from one foot to the other.

 

“There's a waiting room on the floor.” Jess said, all authority. “Help me get these guys settled and you can hang out there until we know what's happening.”

 

Sam nodded, stepping into the elevator with them when the doors opened.

 

Dr. Visyak met them as they got off on the labor and delivery floor.

 

“Room 412, Jess.” She nodded to the group. “I'll be in in just a minute, we have to get a few things prepped.”

 

Jess nodded, turning them down the hallway toward their room.

 

Inside, Jess made the two of them move to sit on the bed.

 

“Let me see what we're dealing with here.” She went to pull the blanket back, but Dean clutched it tighter around them.

 

“Oh Hell no!” He shook his head at her.

 

“Dean, please!” Cas pleaded. “Let her help!”

 

With a sigh, Dean relented. As Jess reached for the blanket again, however, he stopped her and pointed at his little brother.

 

“Out!”

 

Sam set down Cas' bag, and threw his hands up as he backed out of the room. Jess went to close the door behind him as a nurse on duty and Dr. Visyak came in. Dr. Visyak moved to the computer to pull up Cas' chart as the nurse headed toward the men on the bed.

 

“Hey, Jess!” The nurse greeted her. “I didn't know you were on tonight.”

 

“Hey, Kevin!” She smiled at him. “I'm not. I'm here with these two. This is Sam's brother and his mate. Dean, Cas, this is Kevin. He works with me here.”

 

“What are you, like twelve?” Dean questioned.

 

“Don't mind him, Kev.” Jess rolled her eyes. “He's in a bit of a foul mood at the moment. Normally, he's a decent guy...”

 

Another contraction wracked Cas.

 

“Son of a bitch!” Dean shouted.

 

“Well. Most of the time.” Jess raised a brow at the two of them as she and Kevin both moved to the sink, washed their hands and put on gloves before making their way back to the bed. “Okay, boys, let's take a look.” She reached for the blanket a third time, and Dean didn't stop her.

 

A crimson flush worked its way up Dean's neck and face. He couldn't bring himself to look at anyone else in the room.

 

“Take your pants off, Dean.” She nodded at him.

 

Grumbling, he picked Cas up and stood enough to tug his pants down his thighs. With an assist from Kevin, Dean slipped out of them and sat back down on the bed.

 

Jess stepped forward, and pressed on the inside of Dean's knees, indicating for him to spread his legs. Dean stiffened, looking at Jess like she'd grown a second head.

 

“If I have to, I'll bring Sam back in here to hold your ass down while I do this.” She said flatly.

 

Averting his eyes once more, Dean heaved a sigh as he spread his legs. He blushed even harder.

 

Jess squatted down between his knees, and Kevin bent over her shoulder to get a look as well.

 

When Jess' hand prodded at Cas' entrance, Dean jumped, bucking up into Cas and making him gasp.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK, JESSICA?!!” Dean shouted.

 

“Relax, you big baby.” She rolled her eyes at him, pressing around Cas' rim. “I'm doing my job. Believe it or not, I _do_ , in fact know what I'm doing.”

 

Behind her Dr. Visyak chuckled.

 

“Oh, I'm sure this is all hilarious to you, doc.” Dean glowered. Cas whimpered against him, burying his head deeper in the crook of Dean's neck. “'S okay, baby.” He wrapped Cas closer to him.

 

“Honestly?” Dr. Visyak's cool blue eyes were full of humor. As she moved toward them, pulling on gloves. “I laugh every time this happens.”

 

Dean's brow furrowed. Although he wasn't laughing, he could see how one might find their situation funny.

 

“Yeah, well...” He grumbled. Dean watched the doctor as she moved to take Jess' place between his legs.

 

Another contraction hit Cas, and he bit down on the cry that tightened his throat. His muscles clenched down, hard, on Dean.

 

“God damn it!” Dean ground out.

 

Cas couldn't hold back the tense sound anymore. He gripped Dean as the intensity of his contractions built and he cried out.

 

“Hang on, Cas.” Jess soothed. “We'll get you two sorted out and then we'll get your epidural started.”

 

“And just how are you going to 'sort us out'?” Dean said through gritted teeth, sweat forming on his brow as he waited out the contraction.

 

“I'm going to give you local anesthetic. It'll numb you, and your knot will-”

 

“You're gonna _what_?” Dean's eyes went wide.

 

“I'm gonna stick this...” Jess held up a needle filled with a clear liquid. “In your dick.”

 

“NO FUCKING WAY!!” Dean shook his head. “You're not coming anywhere near me with that thing!”

 

“Dean!” Cas pleaded.

 

“Cas,” Dean's face had gone pale. “Did you hear her? She wants to shove a needle in my cock!”

 

“Dean,” Cas breathed pantingly, “They're about to shove a needle _in my spine_.” His eyes were bright with anxiety and fear.

 

Dean reached his hand up to cup Cas' cheek, his Alpha reacting to the need in his distressed Omega.

 

“You're right, Cas.” Dean sighed. “I'm sorry. I- MOTHER FUCKER!!”

 

Jess had stuck him while he was distracted.

 

Dean turned his head to yell at Jess, but the world swam around him before everything went black.

 

II

 

When Dean came to, the sound of Cas crying out filled his senses. His heart began to thunder in his chest, and his Alpha launched into action. He looked around him wildly until his eyes landed on Cas, dressed in a hospital gown and curled forward on the bed with the pain of his labor, Jess at his side.

 

Cas' face was contorted and flushed, and his fists clenched in the sheets, Jess wiping his sweat soaked brow.

 

Dean launched himself off the couch he had been placed on, trying to get to Cas.

 

He didn't make it very far.

 

The next thing he knew, Dean landed with a thunk, sprawled out on the floor.

 

“I can't feel my legs!” He shouted.

 

“Join the club!” Cas bit back.

 

Dean looked up at his mate; face flushed and sweating, as he heaved breath after breath.

 

“The anesthetic hasn't worn off yet.” Kevin was suddenly by Dean's side, helping him back up to his feet. “Let's get you somewhere more useful, shall we?” Supporting the tall man, Kevin helped him to Cas' bed. “Why don't you climb in behind Cas?”

 

Nodding, Dean followed Kevin's suggestion, his eyes never leaving Cas. He lifted one leg over Cas, straddling his Omega, and scooting forward to press himself to Cas' back.

 

Cas clutched at Dean's hand, squeezing it with all his might as his labor progressed.

 

Between contractions, Cas laid back against him, catching his breath and letting Dean wipe the sweat from his face and neck.

 

“I don't think I can do this.” Cas closed his eyes, his head lolling back and forth on Dean's chest.

 

“Yeah you can, baby.” Dean soothed. “Yeah you can. We both know you're the stronger one, Cas.” Dean stroked a cloth across Cas' brow. “If anyone can do this, it's you.” He rubbed at Cas' stomach, grown hard from the labor. “Shit, Cas! I blacked out when they stuck a needle in me!” He laughed. “There's no fuckin' way I could make it through this. But, you? You're gonna get through this, and you're gonna be great, baby.”

 

Cas reached for his hand again when another contraction hit him.

 

“How are we doing in here?” Dr. Visyak came in, smiling at the two of them as Cas relaxed back against Dean once more. “Well, look who's awake!” She moved toward the end of the bed, sitting on a low stool as she pulled on a pair of clean gloves. “Let's take a look.” She slid her hand inside Cas, checking to see how far he was dilated. “Shouldn't be long now.” She smiled up at Cas. “We're headed for the home stretch. You're doing great.”

 

Cas nodded. Sighing as his muscles trembled with exhaustion.

 

“I'm ready to be done.” Cas groaned.

 

“We'll get there soon, baby.” Dean kissed his head, brushing Cas' damp hair back from his forehead.

 

 

Not long after, Cas' labor headed into its final stages. Cas' body began to shake, and his eyes went wide as he felt the pressure in his body shifting.

 

“I need to push!” Cas' panic showed in his voice.

 

“All right,” Dr. Visyak nodded. “Let's do it.” She scooted forward, putting her hand on Cas' knee and catching his attention. “You're almost there.” Her strong and steady gaze grounded Cas.

 

With a deep breath, he nodded at her, setting his jaw.

 

“I'm ready.” Cas stated firmly. He leaned forward, bracing himself to push.

 

“Okay,” Dr. Visyak looked up at the monitor measuring Cas' contractions. “With the next one, I want you to push. Got it?” She looked back at Cas for confirmation.

 

Cas nodded.

 

“Good.” She looked back up at the monitor, watching as the level began to climb once more. “Here we go.”

 

Gritting his teeth and clenching his jaw, Cas bore down with the contraction, pushing hard and gripping Dean's hands in his own. His limbs shook with exertion, and sweat began to pour from him.

 

“Breathe.” Kevin coached as he and Jess moved around them, assisting Dr. Visyak.

 

Castiel let out a harsh breath before he gulped down the next one, bearing down once more. Over and over, he repeated the cycle: breathe, push, exhale, breathe.

 

“I can see the head.” Dr. Visyak's calm voice and clear excitement was reassuring to both men as Cas' labor continued. “This one's got so much hair!” She laughed.

 

“Really?” Dean attempted to lean forward to see, and regretted it immediately. He could feel himself get dizzy, and had to lean back once more.

 

With the next push, the head of their first-born emerged, covered in thick, dark hair.

 

“Push, Cas.” Dr. Visyak encouraged. “First one's almost out!”

 

Cas redoubled his efforts, crying out at the painful push of shoulders forcing their way out of him.

 

Suddenly, the pressure gave, and he felt the baby slip from his body.

 

A loud, strong cry tore from the tiny lungs, filling the room with the joyful noise of new life.

 

“It's a girl!” Dr. Visyak handed the baby off to Kevin, who was waiting with a warm blanket to wipe the baby down.

 

Quickly, they handed Dean medical scissors to cut the umbilical cord before they swept her off for inspection.

 

They barely had a moment to savor the announcement before Cas was forced to return to the progression of his labor. The afterbirth of their baby girl passed easily, and soon Cas was back to the hard contractions of birthing their second child.

 

Another seven minutes of pushing, and the second baby began to make its entrance into the world. Cas was exhausted, and the strain was starting to take its toll on him.

 

“Here it comes...” Dr. Visyak assured. “You're almost done, Cas.”

 

The sound of their baby girl echoed through the room. It made Cas want to be done that much more: he just wanted to hold his children!

 

With that thought to power him through, Cas took a deep breath and curled in on himself, pushing with everything he had. All at once, head and shoulders popped from him, the rest of their second-born slipping out after.

 

“And this one is a boy!” Dr. Visyak handed him off to Jess. “All right, Cas. Just the afterbirth, and then we're done.”

 

Cas pressed down one last time, finishing his labor as Dean cut their son free.

 

Dean's smile faded some as he looked up into Jess' face. Her brow was furrowed, and concern filled her eyes.

 

“What's wrong?” Dean did his best to try to keep his voice calm.

 

Jess met his gaze.

 

“We don't need to worry. Not yet.” She nodded firmly.

 

Dean and Cas looked down to their son. His whimpering was much weaker than that of his sister.

 

“Jess?” Cas' voice broke, and tears began to stream down his face.

 

“Let's get this little guy cleaned up,” She smiled gently.

 

“Please, let me see my children!” Cas implored.

 

Kevin brought their daughter over, wrapped snugly in a swaddling blanket and wearing a pink hat, and laid her in Cas' arms. She wailed against her father's chest.

 

“My son, too.” Cas said firmly.

 

“Cas, Dean.” Jess looked over her shoulder at them. “His oxygen level is low. We need to get him hooked up and monitored. Right now his breathing is labored, and we need to figure out why. Once we do that, I promise, I will bring him to you.”

 

Long minutes passed as they waited for results and answers, both of them praying to anyone who might be listening that their baby boy would be okay.

 

Finally, Jess came back to the bedside.

 

“We can't find any reason for his labored breathing. His lungs are good, and his airway is clear.” Jess informed them. “I'd like to try something, though.”

 

“Whatever it takes.” Dean nodded, Cas following suit.

 

“All right.” Jess nodded. “Let me have this little one, then.” She reached down and plucked their daughter gently from Cas' arms. Unwinding her from the blanket, Jess laid her next to her brother. Both dressed in nothing but their diapers, Jess laid them on their sides; facing each other.

 

Immediately, their baby girl reached for her twin, wrapping her arm over him, skin to skin.

 

The group watched as the newborn boy's vital signs slowly began to strengthen.

 

Ten minutes later, his oxygen level was up to the normal range, and, at long last, Dean and Cas were finally able to wrap both their children in their arms.

 

“Hello, my sweet babies.” Cas smiled down at them, tears slipping down his face. “We've been waiting so long to meet you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you find this as amusing as I did? I certainly hope so! 
> 
> What do you think of our boys and their family? I don't have anything in the works right now, but I would like to keep adding to this series. I will have to see what my Muse sends my way...


End file.
